


I chose my new name well

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [21]
Category: FROST Robert - Works, Original Work, Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: American Politics, Autobiography, Current Events, Depression, Gen, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Snow, Snow Queen Elements, Trees, Winter, desensitization, fatigue, i can't even remember half this stuff, i was rewatching some late night clips and just, it just happens so much, normalization, we fucked up so badly guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Splintered into a thousand shards-I can't melt my heart anymore





	I chose my new name well

Bad news bends me down 

Like snow icing a birch tree

How much more can I take before I break?

 

Splintered into a thousand shards-

I can't melt my heart anymore


End file.
